


Wounded and Wishing to Fall

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<i>Into your faithful arms.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Written for the [10 Genre Fic Challenge](http://hadeniikuze.tumblr.com/post/13196273839/writing-meme-from-lj). Requested pairing was Sid Bamick/Joe Gibken, though a few of these are obviously gen in nature.
> 
> Title and Summary taken from Billy Talent's _The Navy Song_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Third time's a charm..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Joe thought he was done with grief.

Twice he's been confronted with the reality of Sid's death. Twice now he'd gone through the grieving process. Felt the burning chill of loss creep out from his heart, spread to his limbs, to the backs of his eyes.

By this point, knowing it was final, that he'd been the one to finally set Sid free. By this point he thought he'd finally rest easy.

Instead he lies awake, trying to calm his breathing. Slow tears fall from the corners of his eyes into his hair.

His heart feels like it's stopped beating.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Any minute now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe

Joe kneels on the window seat, nose pressed to the glass, little breaths fogging it up as he tries to focus. Car after car passes, and then he lets out a little shriek, jumping off the window seat and bolting for the door.

He trips in the foyer, hitting his knee hard just before the door opens. He considers crying for a few seconds, but then he shrieks again, all thoughts of pain gone.

"Papa!" Joe's tiny arms wrap around Sid's leg.

Sid laughs, picking his son up and kissing his cheek. "And how was my good little boy today?"


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, you meant literally..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack/Humor

Joe clings to Sid, feeling the need to keep a firm grip on Sid's uniform despite his Captain's arms wrapped around him.

The erratic wind whips Joe's ponytail about his face, and Sid laughs, the sound lost to the rushing in Joe's ears.

"You know," Joe shrieks, eyes fixed at the ground as it gets further away. "When you said you wanted to take me flying, I didn't think you meant _flying_."

Sid laughs again, his great mottled wings still beating. "Just wait."

Joe's heart jumps into his throat when Sid dives, swooping through the air and starting to soar.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A friend on the other side..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic

It didn't hurt so bad. The blade had gone in clean. Fast. A mortal wound that barely left him alive a few sparing moments.

Long enough to hear Marvelous scream, his voice muffled and distant. Long enough to turn his head as he fell, see the looks on his comrades' faces.

Someone pulls his head into their lap, and he feels like laughing, his eyes closing.

"Joe?"

Strong hands brush his hair from his face, the thighs behind his head strangely familiar.

Joe opens his eyes to a sad smile and silver streaked hair.

Joe blinks. "Sid?"

"Welcome home, Joe."


	5. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Only when you're ready..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Time

Joe can't look at Sid's face, when he does he blushes over his chest. A chest that's too smooth and too skinny. Not like Sid's. Nothing like Sid's.

He reaches out to trace one jagged scar that looks like it might have cut Sid open from collarbone to hip, curling slightly to follow his ribs down his side. His hand shakes when it reaches Sid's hip, and Sid laughs gently, covering Joe's hand with his own.

Sid kisses him, slow, wide hands gliding down Joe's sides. He pushes Joe back, moving over him, eyes questioning.

Joe swallows, and nods. "Okay."


	6. Juniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It'll put hair on your chest..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

The cold clear liquor burns over Joe's tongue when Sid tips the bottle. His nose scrunches up and he coughs, blinking as his eyes water.

Sid laughs, the sound deep in his chest. Joe can feel it vibrate against his bare back, heavy with smoke from rolled cigarettes and rough from one too many sips of gin.

Joe takes the cigarette from Sid's fingers, dragging hard, trying to cool his throat with the mint Sid always added to his smokes. "That was the worst yet."

Sid wraps his free arm around Joe, kissing his hair. "You'll get used to it."


	7. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Absolute loyalty..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Fic

Joe can't figure out how he got here. How it came to this.

The wall is harsh against his back, rough enough to tear into his jacket.

He can feel something warm on the back of his neck, but he doesn't have time to figure out that it's his own blood, trailing down from a gash in his hair.

He's too busy fighting for air. Too busy kicking with his feet. Too busy trying to pry Barizorg's cold fingers from his throat.

"Yes!" The Princes claps his hands gleefully. "Finish him, Barizorg!"

"Yes, Boss."

The hand closes with a crack.


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Paying for his sins..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort

Sid closes his eyes every time Joe hisses. He keeps his hand from faltering, keeps his touch steady.

The rag goes from the basin, to the antiseptic, to Joe's wounds. The water almost as dark as the deep red lines that crisscross Joe's back, and he's still bleeding. Slower now, but blood still weeps from the wounds.

Joe sucks in a shaky breath. Sid can hear tears there, a mix of pain and shame. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Sid tries to calm him.

"If I hadn't have mouthed off-"

" _Joe_ ," Sid's voice is final. "It wasn't your fault."


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where no one can find them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Sid's fingers dig into Joe's narrow hips, probably leaving faint little bruises for only them to see. He groans Joe's name at that thought, leaning forward, chest to Joe's back.

Joe turns his head, sweat collecting on the tip of his nose, he gasps, and swallows, licking red swollen lips. "Wh-what?"

Sid shakes his head, nipping at Joe's shoulder, and begins to move his hips faster, thrusting deep inside him.

Joe groans his name then, and Sid nods, as if answering an unasked question, reaching down to wrap his hand around Joe's dick.

The boy practically screams, and Sid laughs.


	10. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _December..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved Sexual Tension

Sid pretends it's nothing. Just a favored student. He's a Captain, and this Cadet Gibken is still just a child.

He pretends he's just taking a gifted, if somewhat frail, recruit under his wing, teaching him his skills, passing on his knowledge. He's just shaping the future of Zangyack, that's all.

It's when Gibken looks at him during training that his resolve falters. When the boy smiles over getting something right, his eyes lighting up with pure joy.

The way he bows and thanks him. Too humble for Zangyack.

The way Gibken's hand brushes against his own, making him shiver.


End file.
